The Arrows' Daughter
by fizzyshake2000
Summary: Ebony Queen didn't want anything from her father. But after he discovered that this mysterious girl knows his secret, he needed to know why. But will Ebony let her father into her life? Will she let him know who she really is?- This is my spin on if Connor Hawke was a girl. Rated M for language and some violence.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue _**

(2005)

"Hello Moira." Sandra said as she walked into the room.

"Sandra." Moira replied.

The two sat down and Moira looked at the pretty girl sitting in front of her.

"This baby is Oliver's and no amount of money you give me will change my thoughts on keeping it." Sandra gave Moira a sharp look.

"Cutting right to the chase then, I see." Moira gave Sandra a comforting look. "I know its Oliver's and I don't want you to give it up." Moira replied as she handed Sandra a cheque.

"I just told you I don't want your money!" Sandra looked at Moira disbelievingly.

"I want my first grandchild to have a good life… but I want _my _son to have a good life as well. That's why I'm giving you 3 million dollars." Sandra's head snapped up to look at Moira her eyes widened. Slowly she looked down at the cheque. Surely enough, it said '3 million dollars' and as a result, Sandra was speechless. "This should be sufficient to give him or her good life. If you want your child to have that life, all you have to do, is _tell_ Oliver that you lost the baby. And then, you can live happily with your child."

Sandra wasn't sure how to respond. "W-w-why?" She managed to stutter out.

"Because I'm a mother too, and I know that I need to do whatever is best for my kids, no matter the cost. And I know that you are willing to do the same. Give your baby the life it deserves and let my son carry on with his."


	2. I Can Protect Myself

_**Chapter 1**_

(2021)

The man standing in front of me had a horrible fighting stance. I felt the urge to laugh as I thought about how much he resembled a bunny jumping around the way he was. I kept a straight face as I stared him down. All around me, I heard people betting on who would win. The usuals bet hundreds of dollars on me, whilst newbies tended to bet on my opponent. I couldn't really blame them, upon first glance, all they'd see was a short dirty blonde with a resting bitch face. Well, they definitely weren't prepared for what was about to enfold.

The whistle went off.  
"BEGIN!"

My opponent smirked at me showing his crooked stained teeth. I fought the need to vomit as I gave him a smirk of my own, lightly fluttering my eyelashes. He looked taken aback for a moment before he charged blindly. I swiftly dodged him and hit him hard on the back of his neck. He shook his head a few times before I saw the rage build in his eyes. Letting out a large roar, he charged at me once again, this time, managing to get a hold of me. I used my size to my advantage as I swung myself so that I was positioned on his back. He began running around and throwing himself to get me off him but I held on tight. I waited before he was about to bash me into a wall before gracefully slipping off his back so that he used his own weight to smash himself hard against the brick wall of the alley. A satisfying crack was heard and he fell to the ground.

People that had been following me for the past 2 years screamed and chanted. I went to the man that always dealt with the bets for the street fights and took my share of the money before quickly running home.

I slipped inside as quietly as I could and tiptoed back to my room. I barely made it to the stairs before I was interrupted.

"Where have you been?!" A booming voice asked from the direction of the living room. I slowly turned looking at my grandpa with a guilty look on my face.

"Don't make me ask again!" He said with a stern look on his face.

"I was out." I nonchalantly responded.

"It's 3:00 am." I looked at him for a few moments before shrugging my shoulders and running upstairs to shower and clean the disgusting feeling I always had after a fight.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my grandpa quickly entered my room.

"You're only 16, you shouldn't be out that late!" I looked at him with disbelief.

"Trust me, I can protect myself thank you for the concern." I replied sarcastically.

"If only your mother could see this..." The room filled with silence and tension. I slowly met his fiery gaze with the hurt look in my own.

"Well, she can't, and it's about time you learned to accept that she's gone." With that I practically ran to the washroom ashamed with how I had left things with my grandfather.

My mom passed away when I was 5, leaving my grandpa to be my only family... Well, except for my father of course. I knew quite a bit about the man who helped bring me into the world. I knew that he was rich. I knew that he had been lost at sea for years. And I knew that he was the Arrow...  
He just didn't know about me.


	3. It Wasn't Rocket Science

**_Chapter 2 _**

(1 year later)

I ran down the streets of Starling City chasing after the thief. I pulled my hoodie tighter around me before I hopped over a fence gracefully. When he looked back he tripped over his own two feet falling face first on the ground. I heard police sirens in the distance. Quickly ripping a piece of his shirt, I tied him tightly to the fence so that he couldn't escape. With that, I ran back to my empty apartment satisfied with the shouts of the police officers as they told the thief he was under arrest.

Stepping into what I now called home, I looked around and felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. After inspecting my apartment a bit closer, I realized somebody had been here... Or they still were in there. Grabbing the knife I always keep in my boot I advanced slowly around my apartment. Hearing movement to my right, I dodged the arrow flung in my direction. I quickly looked up and saw the one and only, Green Arrow, about to exit through my apartment window. Before doing so, he turned around and looked at me for a second. I looked at the fresh arrow put in my wall and inspected the note attached to it.

_Verdant. _

_2:00am, tomorrow_.

I looked up and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

My father had just seen my face for the first time.

I was too nervous to calm down. I anxiously glanced up at the clock to see that it was 1:30 am. With shaking hands I grabbed an extra knife. I walked down the dark and eerie streets of Starling City. The only sounds I could hear were the drunken shouts of people from nearby bars and pubs. Finally, I reached Verdant at just the right time.

I turned around to see the one and only, Green Arrow staring back at me. After a few moments of silence I got frustrated. Frustrated because he didn't know who I was. Frustrated because he didn't bother checking up on my mom. Frustrated because he got a happy life and my mom didn't.

"Well?" I snapped angrily. "Why did you bring me here?" His eyes were hidden behind his mask so I couldn't read his emotions.

"Why are you running around fighting bad guys? We have enough people doing that already!" His transformed fake voice boomed.

Panic settled in my stomach. Perhaps because I just realized I was actually talking to my dad. "Why do you care?" I snapped back.

"Maybe because you're making _my_ job harder!" Anger settled in me once more.

"Oh, you're life is so hard being rich, Oliver!" As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. Unfortunately, it was too late. He was frozen in spot. I decided I'd might as well go with it. "You should probably make it harder to figure out who you are. It's a surprise that a 17 year old could do it but the police can't."

I barely had time to blink before he had cornered me, holding me down. "WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU WORKING FOR RA'S AL GHUL?" He screamed in my face. Regardless, I wasn't scared. I knew I should have been, but I wasn't.

"I don't work for anyone." I said confidently. I could tell he didn't know what to do. Eventually, he let go.

"How did you find out who I was?" This is when I started to panic. Why, you ask? Probably because I stalked him when grandpa first told me who my father was. I followed him around the whole city trying to find out more about him. I ended up discovering a lot more than I bargained for.

"Please," I said stretching the word. "It wasn't rocket science. You went away for years and right after you came back, the Arrow _coincidently _just happened to show up. It took basic common sense." He seemed slightly dumbfounded.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I stared at him.

"No." I replied.

"How can I trust you?" He growled and I couldn't help but smirk which only seemed to anger him further.

"You can't." I replied easily. "But just so you know, if I wanted to tell anyone, I would have done it by now." Giving him a final look, I slipped out of his hold easily and ran back home with the thoughts of my first encounter with my father replaying in my mind. Would things have gone differently if he knew who I was? - It doesn't matter! He'll just end up hurting me like he did my mom. I refuse to allow him that power. Oliver Queen can never find out who I really am.


	4. Leverage

**Author's Note:**

**If you can't tell, I'm not following what's happened in Arrow. I've clearly kept some characters alive for this story and changed up the timeline. I hope you guys are okay with that ****J**

**_Chapter 3_**

I was in my apartment making some dinner when an unsettling feeling established in my stomach. Trusting my instincts, I grabbed the nearest weapon to me which was the kitchen knife I had previously been using. Suddenly, somebody grabbed me from behind so fast that I didn't have any time to respond. Then, everything went dark…

I woke up to a sharp white light in my eyes and an excruciating pain circling my entire body. I fought the urge to scream and looked to see myself in a dungeon-like prison.

"I see you're awake." A deep voice said. The man I saw was dressed in all black and had some facial hair.

"Who are you?" My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak.

"I am Ra's al Ghul, and you, are the Green Arrow's daughter." My eyes went wide after hearing those two pieces of information. I knew exactly who Ra's al Ghul was and I knew he had the power to do a lot of destruction.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. He looked at me with condescending eyes.

"You're not surprised by my knowledge of your identity?" After seeing my expressionless face he continued. "Nonetheless, I'm sure your father isn't as aware of who you are as I am." I glared at him and in turn he smirked.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out through my clenched teeth.

"Leverage." He stated simply.

"He barely knows me; you should have picked someone he was actually close to." I was confused, why did he think Oliver would come for me?

"Child, he has that bond with you whether you like it, or not." He paused, waiting for my reaction which was still blank as ever. "He'll come… you'll see."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked knowing what he was capable of. He waved his fingers and his men brought a tray with torture deices laid upon it neatly along with a camera. Panic settled in m stomach.

"Something tells me," He ran his fingers along the weapons, "that he'll have reason enough to come."

**Oliver's POV:**

"You have to get her Oliver!" Felicity was yelling at me with an outraged look on her face. No matter how much I fought it, I had the urge to go and help her. The thought of what he could be doing to her made my heart wrench for reasons I couldn't understand.

"Oliver," Felicity said with a worried tone. "You need to see this. Right now." I walked over and saw a video playing. Ra's walked up to Ebony who was tied up in a chair next to a tray of large torture devices. My heart beat fast in my chest. He picked up the first device and began to hurt her. Her screams filled the small room and I had to look away not being able to watch. Something about seeing her in pain made me feel something I couldn't explain. Without hesitation, I grabbed my gear and headed out.

**Ebony's POV:**

I struggled to stay conscience as I sat in the chair. Ra's had left a long time ago and I was all alone. I had been waiting in the cell for what seemed like hours, and as I suspected, he hadn't come. I knew that it wouldn't work. However, I small naive part of me hoped that he wouldn't be able to deal with me being tortured and I was a little disappointed. I accepted that I wouldn't make it out of the cell. I slowly allowed myself to be taken over by the darkness I had been struggling to fight. I heard shouts in the distance but they barely processed in my mind. Within a few seconds, I was out.


	5. I was Atomically Screwed

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating guys. Exams have been a pain but I'm done now and it's summer! So I should start updating a bit more regularly now! This chapter took me forever to write but I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Oliver's POV:**

I looked at Ra's with accusing eyes. "What do you want?" I practically screamed at the man. "Was ruining my life not enough? Now you have to go ahead and hurt this poor girl as well?" He simply gave a light chuckle causing my blood to boil. I tried to contain the anger coursing through my veins as the hate I had for this man simply intensified.

"Oh, you stupid man," He mocked. "You think I'm doing this to hurt that naïve girl?" He gave a loud bark of laughter and stared at me with an evil sneer. "I'm doing this for you." My emotions changed from anger to confusion as I tried to understand what he was saying. I barely knew this girl. I didn't even know her full name because Felicity couldn't find any record of her anywhere. I wasn't even sure if Ebony was actually her first name or not. How the hell does she impact me in any way? I voiced my thoughts to Ra's and he once more laughed and spoke as if explaining something to a child.

"You'll find out eventually. Just know she's hiding something from you… She's hiding something that will change your entire life as you know it." Panic settled in my stomach. What could it possibly be that would impact my life so much? I drew an arrow and glared at him.

"TELL ME! WHAT IS SHE HIDING?" I screamed aiming the arrow directly between his two eyes. He gave a smirk enjoying my reaction.

"Now now Oli, I'm no snitch. It pains me that I can't tell you right now. But trust me, the news will be worth the wait and I'll be sure to witness your reaction firsthand." With that he was gone, leaving me standing there frozen in my spot. My mind raced through the worst possible scenarios. She could be here to kill me or maybe she was going to let out my secret. At this, I contemplated whether or not I was going to save her. With the doubt in my mind I contemplated if she was even worth saving.

I was about to leave. All I had to do was turn around and abandon her. I was about to take my first step away from her, but something stopped me. It was as if a force was pulling me back. The weird thing was that it wasn't physical; it was something inside of me. A voice in the back of my mind was telling me to stay. The rational part of my mind was telling me that she would ruin my life. Then there was my heart, my heart was telling me that if I left her to die, it would kill me. I couldn't understand anything. Why was I having this reaction? Pulling my hair, I thought long and hard. After a few minutes, I made my decision of whether or not I was going to leave her to die.

**Ebony's POV:**

Pain was searing through every inch of my body. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes refused to open. I heard the sound of people talking in hushed tones, but couldn't decipher what was being said. With all my strength, I forced myself to open my eyes. Bright light met my eyes and my instinct caused me to shut them immediately after opening them. The voices around me stopped. Willing myself to open my eyes once more, the light seemed less harsh this time. Once my eyes adjusted to the unwelcoming light, I saw three people standing around me. Out of the three pairs of eyes, I only recognized one pair. It was the same bright green eyes that greeted me whenever I looked in the mirror. Suddenly I realized where I was and jumped trying to get out of there. I was gently pushed back down by the large man standing to the right of Oliver.

"You need rest" He said. I then looked at Oliver and he refused to meet his eyes with mine. For some reason he seemed angry but I brushed it off. With that, I remembered what had happened. I couldn't believe my eyes, had he really come back to save me?

"Ra's" I began but was cut off by a pretty blonde-haired woman standing to the left of Oliver.

"It's okay, you're safe now." She gave me a polite smile and looked at me as if I was some animal she pitied. The only problem was that I hated that look. I looked back up at Oliver and he was still radiating anger. It seemed as though he felt my stare because for the first time since I woke up, he looked at me. I was confused at the anger I saw in his eyes. Then panic settled in my stomach. What had Ra's told him?

My fear became a reality when he finally spoke. "What's your name?" He gave me a piercing stare.

"E-Ebony" I replied my voice hoarse from the lack of use. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Your full name, give me your full name." He said through gritted teeth. My heart hammered in my chest. My full name was Ebony Queen but he couldn't know that.

"Why?" I asked feeling tears sting my eyes. I held them back though.

"Because here I am saving your life, and we don't know anything about you! You're not in any records, you don't have any ID. Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" With each word his voice got louder.

"Oliver!" The pretty blonde scolded giving him a disbelieving stare. The large man standing on the right of Oliver also seemed surprised by his outburst.

I winced and when I spoke my voice was noticeably a few octaves higher. "I-I don't know my full name" I stuttered out hoping they would believe my lie.

"LIES!" He yelled in my face. I winced once more and so did the other two people standing around him.

The girl then held onto Oliver's arm and gently pulled him back giving him an accusing stare. "Ebony needs to rest, you can ask her whatever questions you have later, Oliver." He turned to look at her and sighed in defeat. He looked at me once more and the tender look he had in his eyes for the blonde disappeared the second his eyes met mine.

"This isn't over." He said through gritted teeth. All three of them left me alone with my thoughts and to get some "rest". Yup, I was atomically screwed … and I needed to get out of there as fast as I could.


	6. Father Dearest

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a while…**

_**Chapter 5**_

I was barefoot and it sure as hell was freezing. I tried to make my way across the lab floor without running back to the warm comfort of the bed just a few metres away from me. But I was a girl on a mission and not being able to find my shoes wasn't going to stop me from not completing it. Abandoning the idea of searching for anything to cover my feet, I began to go up the even colder stairs exiting the lab and entering the club. Just as I reached for the handle, the door yanked open and I couldn't help but yelp at the unexpected action. On the other side of the door, 2 pairs of eyes stared me down. It was the pretty blonde and the large buff guy I still didn't know the names of.

"You should be resting right now" The man said with a knowing look.

"Well, I feel better, so I can go" I replied challenging him slightly with a look of my own.

"I'm John Diggle by the way." He said out of nowhere. "And this is Felicity." I simply stared at him waiting for him to continue but when I realized this conversation wasn't really going anywhere I decided to cut the bullshit.

"Okay… I've got somewhere to be…" I stretched my words hoping they'd get the hint and move so I could leave this frozen hell.

"I don't think so," said Felicity.

"Well I do." I replied now feeling a little angry.

"Well I don't." She replied with sass of her own. We stared each other down and I gritted my teeth in irritation.

"Okay," Jon interrupted, "Ebony, go sit back down." My gaze shifted to him. I opened my mouth to speak but an unexpected voice beat me to it.

"You're not leaving," I looked to the source of the voice and saw none other than father dearest. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"You can't hold me hostage." I challenged. Oliver looked at me enraged.

"We saved your life and you don't even thank us! I deserve the right to know your true identity!" I scoffed in reply.

"You don't deserve shit from me. Thanks for coming or whatever, but who do you think you are to know my identity?" He stared at me for a few moments.

"You know mine." He replied.

"That's not my problem" I answered smirking at him. I looked over at Felicity and John to see they had worried expressions on their face. I looked back at Oliver to discover he was staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. "What?" I snapped at him. He broke out of his trance and stuttered out a response.

"Y-you just remind me of someone," I panicked for a moment until he finished what he was saying, "I can't put my finger on who." I mentally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well…" I started, "I'm going to get going now…" I made a move to leave when John grabbed m hand. My eyes zeroed in on his hand like a hawk hunting its prey. I despised being touched. "You have exactly zero seconds to move you meaty hand, Bud" His face turned into one of confusion. "Time's up," I used my free hand and punched him square in the nose. He let out a scream of pain and clutched his nose in agony.

"What the hell Ebony!" Oliver screamed.

"What?" I looked at John innocently. "I warned you," I shrugged my shoulders and gave a look of confusion secretly dying of laughter. Oliver seemed to be doing the same because I saw a smile trying to fight its way off of his face. I couldn't help but crack a smile and as though a domino effect, Oliver and I burst out laughing looking at a crying John.

"This isn't funny guys!" John yelled as Felicity checked his bleeding nose. Felicity herself was clearly fighting the urge to laugh. Slowly John joined and the room was brimming laughter. Eventually, the laughter began to die down and once it did, an awkward silence filled the air. We all exchanged looks and I got myself mentally prepared to run the hell out of there. Oliver squinted his eyes clearly reading my mind. I made a break to run and he swiftly caught me grabbing onto my extremely ticklish side. I yelped in laughter and exploded into giggles. Oliver immediately dropped me and my giggles turned into a bark of pain.

"What the hell man?" I yelled at Oliver. He was looking at me with a wide doe-eyed expression along with Felicity and John. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Did you just giggle?" John said another smile creeping on his face. I glared at the 3 trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"No!" I yelled defensively.

"Pretty sure you did." Oliver said matter-of-factly. I blinked at him a few times just looking at his familiar face. It felt weird to be standing in front of him. I was used to stalking- I mean investigating- from a distance. I then began to compare my own features to his. We had a similar shade of hair and the exact same eyes. He had sharp, angular features while mine were much softer. I then compared our personalities. Believe it or not, I wasn't always a serious stick in the ass. I was actually pretty bubbly at one point in my life. But then _it _happened. And I was forced to toughen up. I learned how to fight and that bubbly girl slipped away with my innocence. Suddenly, I felt a cold feeling all over my body. I snapped out of my thoughts only to realize I was shivering… and covered in water.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"What?" John asked. "I warned you" He said smirking throwing my own words right back at me. I grit my teeth and realized that I wouldn't get out of here until these guys found out what they wanted to… Dammit.


End file.
